1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technological field of display, and more particularly, to a transparent display panel and a color filter (CF) substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user of a conventional transparent display panel can see components behind the conventional transparent display panel since the panel is transparent.
A conventional transparent display panel may comprise a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
When the transparent display panel is an LCD panel, the components or units behind the display panel cannot be clearly seen by the users because of a black matrix (BM) layer disposed on the CF substrate.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical plan for solving the technical problem occurring in the conventional technology.